Reminiscencia
by CeShIrE
Summary: El camino de Candy y Terry se cruza en una fiesta de Halloween y esa, será una noche que ninguno de los dos podrá olvidar. Fic dedicado a Eli, fuiste la primera en resolver el misterio.


Título: **Reminiscencia**

Autora: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Pareja: **Candy/Terry**

Género: **Angustia/Terror**

Tipo de fic: **AU**

Rating: **M (lemon ligero)**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **.** **Todo ha sido utilizado en este fanfic únicamente con motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Resumen: **El camino de Candy y Terry se cruza en una fiesta de Halloween, y será una noche que ninguno de los dos podrá olvidar.**

Nota de la autora: **Este fanfic lo escribí el año pasado, pero mi incapacidad para manejar el tema del suspenso me obligó a dejarlo relegado en un mar de archivos. La semana pasada estaba buscando algunas cosas para mi otro hobby en mi disco duro y lo encontré por casualidad y le di una pequeña edición y el final que había pensado. Pero cuando estaba por escribir la última parte, un reinicio con mi computadora (y mi estupidez) causaron que perdiera la mitad del capítulo final y estuve pensando en abandonarlo, pero no. Armada de testarudez, de sus reviews y de un buen sermón de mi esposo sobre siempre guardar todo con respaldo, comencé la ardua tarea de reescribir. Esta historia es el producto de ese impulso, de esa pelea conmigo misma y de esa gratitud para con ustedes. Por eso, más que nunca, esto está dedicado a todas las que me leen y comentan.**

 **Gracias por estar ahí, por recordarme que esperan la historia y ésta siempre debe llegar al final.**

 **Reminiscencia**

Fue la melodía suave y melancólica la que logró sacar a Candy del ensimismamiento en el que había estado sumergida la última media hora. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos, incapaces de dejar de lado aquella tristeza, recorrieron atentamente la habitación, grabándola en su memoria.

Resopló y sus dedos se aferraron al vestido verde y asimétrico que había comprado exclusivamente para esa noche, no era un disfraz como lo estipulaba la invitación, pero no importaba. Lo había encontrado en una tienda de la calle Magnificent Mile[1] era tipo halter y más largo de la espalda, la suave tela llegaba hasta sus tobillos y por delante a sus rodillas, tenía la espalda descubierta, dejando ver su piel salpicada por perennes pecas beige.

Sacó de su joyero el anillo que tenía una esmeralda que había heredado de su abuela y el relicario que le había regalado su madre cuando cumplió 18 años.

Ató su cabello en un peinado con moño, como de bailarina y se maquilló los ojos y los labios con tonos vivos y brillantes.

Tom tocó a la puerta a las 10:00 pm., antes de cualquier otra cosa, el castaño recogió un mechón ondulado y rubio que se había escapado y le tapaba el rostro. Él no era afecto a ese tipo de contacto o, al menos, nunca lo había sido con ella hasta ese momento, por lo que se preguntó si acaso su amigo sospechaba y por ello se animaba a realizar acciones como ésa.

―Hola, Candy ―saludó en un susurro que apenas y logró escucharse por el barullo al otro lado del pasillo, donde los huéspedes del hotel Split Rock Lighthouse se preparaban para la fiesta. Candy tragó saliva y, al mirarle, descubrió una fugaz preocupación reflejada en los ojos de su amigo. Y aquello la obligó a enderezar la espalda y levantar el rostro, encarándolo con seguridad.

―Hola, Tom. Siempre puntual.

En el trayecto al salón, ella dejo que Tom se explayara sobre todas las actividades que podrían hacer al día siguiente. Candy suspiró, era el quinto año que hacían la fiesta en aquella parte del país. Había asistido los cinco años y no podría faltar a esta. Antes de entrar al salón se miró una última vez en el vidrio de la puerta. Se veía hermosa, muy hermosa. Su vestido bailaba con sus pasos y estaba segura que se vería mucho mejor cuando fuera al acantilado del faro Split Rock[2].

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry levantó el rostro hacía el cielo, observando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la oscura noche. Entrecerró sus ojos, preguntándose por enésima vez por qué el destino se empeñaba en burlarse de él de esa manera tan sádica. Aunque, tal vez, aquello era un castigo, el tormento que se merecía por todos y cada uno de sus pecados. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro al pensar que, si existía alguien encargado de castigar a los seres como él, seguramente lo estaba ignorando intencionalmente, porque sabía que una condena sería la mejor forma de aliviar su conciencia. Y él estaba seguro de que, eso era algo que no se merecía.

Suspiró disfrutando el aire limpio del bosque. ¿Se encontraría con una chica de nombre bonito? Tres días atrás, en Montana, se topó con Summer. Cabello castaño cenizo y grandes ojos azules. Su piel aperlada lo inundó con deseos de follársela, pero ella no hacía más que hablar y hablar y, él solo podría pensar en ella desbordándose entre sus manos. Generalmente no disfrutaba de usar ninguna clase de objeto porque todo podía ensuciarse, pero la idea del rojo y el blanco mezclándose fueron más fuertes y no pudo evitarlo. Summer tenía un bonito nombre, ella era bonita. Fue una pena. Debió habérsela follado antes.

Quizá en la fiesta del hotel encontraría alguna chica con otro nombre bonito.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Había pasado apenas una hora desde que habían llegado al salón. Candy suspiró mirando su reloj. Su plan había sido quedarse hasta la una y lo iba seguir al detalle. Bebería cocteles y se iría a la una de la madrugada del 31 de octubre. Ese era el plan.

―¿Quieres bailar, Candy? ―preguntó Tom, más por cortesía que por deseos de hacer el ridículo en la pista de baile.

―No, Tom y no tienes que quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo, sé que quieres ir donde tus otros amigos.

―Lo haría si al menos tuvieras la intención de divertirte.

―Lo hago… a mi manera ―dijo animada, aunque su forma de hablar parecía ser forzada ―Estoy disfrutando el ambiente, las bebidas, ver a antiguos compañeros. No te preocupes. ―Tom quiso decir algo, pero ninguna palabra pareció salir de su mente, al menos no una que pudiera contradecir a su rubia amiga. Por alguna razón se encontró pensando en ella de diez años, llorando sobre el ataúd de su padre y cuyo tono de voz delataba el mismo dolor de aquel día. No quería que ella siguiera aferrada a un accidente del que nadie había sido responsable. ―Además, nadie me invitara a bailar en serio si no me dejas sola ―continuó la rubia, con una sonrisa traviesa ―Ve y diviértete, presume de tu éxito este último año con los que te miraban hacia abajo en la universidad ―Candy volvió a sonreír sin alegría y él se sintió un poco desdichado ante la situación, una que sabía no podría controlar.

―Te adoro, niña, quiero que lo sepas.

―Y yo a ti, Tom, por siempre y para siempre ―Candy le dio un abrazo y él la cargó, haciéndola dar vueltas en el aire, permitiendo que el vestido se meciera creando olas de tela, ella río y, aunque no se trató de una risa que le devolvería toda su alegría, Tom se alegró al comprobar que al menos había sido sincera. Se habían acompañado desde primer grado y durante ese tiempo, aprendió a no cuestionar sus decisiones, solo amarla incondicionalmente.

Alguien tan racional como Candy sabría bien cuál sería el mejor camino que debía seguir. La bajo y cuando sintió sus pies tocar el suelo, se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, una canción terminó y el inicio de otra le dio a entender que era el momento de decir adiós.

―Hasta luego, Candy ―dijo él.

―Adiós ―respondió ella.

Candy miró la figura de su amigo avanzar con paso lento e inseguro, como si no creyera que la estaba dejando sola. Una parte de ella, quería correr y detenerle, aún a sabiendas que la otra parte no lo hacía. Candy deseo que su amigo no mirara hacía atrás porque eso la haría vacilar.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry levantó su copa y la llevó a sus labios, sonriendo. El hombre que se había marchado, la había llamado Candy. Ese era un nombre bonito. No haría falta más que un movimiento elegante y bien estudiado de su parte para atraerla. Sería tan fácil.

Con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido que el coqueteo no era más que un poco de persuasión y la habilidad de halagar a la otra persona sin importar de quién se tratase. No obstante, Terry pensaba en todas esas chicas que le ayudaron a perfeccionar sus técnicas, en lo bonitas que eran, en sus nombres, en sus ojos mirándolo fijamente mientras daban su último suspiro.

Le deleitaba el poder que podía ejercer sobre ellas, porque no había tenido que ser demasiado observador para notar la debilidad que las mujeres sentían por él, así que, aprovechándose de eso, jugó y manipuló cada encuentro. Al principio había forzado las situaciones, pero con él tiempo descubrió que, si movía sus piezas, no había necesidad de confrontaciones. Bastaba con convencerlas de estar con él.

Ella, Candy, había sido la única que había llamado su atención durante todo ese tiempo, le lanzó una mirada y sonrió enigmático deteniéndose frente a su mesa, aquel gesto ya había conquistado antes, ¿qué podría impedir que lo hiciera nuevamente? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Ni siquiera el olor a muerte que la chica destilaba.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Después de los cocteles, Candy pidió un vaso de wisky Glen McKenna[3] 30 años. Tomó su primer sorbo, el segundo y el tercero casi de corrido. Estaba un poco ebria y todo parecía carecer de sentido y seriedad.

Observó al hombre frente a su mesa, era alto con ojos que se perdían en la oscuridad del salón de fiesta, pero casi podía apostar que eran de un azul profundo. Ella río ante su gesto y él parpadeó sorprendido.

Candy lo ignoró, preguntándose si su vestido se vería como unas alas cuando fuera cayendo por el faro y el acantilado, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacía atrás.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El sonido de la música retumbaba en sus oídos con tanta fuerza que empezaba a punzarle la cabeza. El ruido parecía aumentar segundo a segundo, sin importar cuántos litros de alcohol hubiese consumido ya, él simplemente no podía acostumbrarse al ajetreo de la ciudad ni a estar rodeado de tantas personas. Sin embargo, Terry estaba dispuesto a resistir aquella tortura auditiva un poco más. Porque tenía un objetivo claro.

Candy.

Sonrió internamente cuando escuchó la música decrecer poco a poco. No se sorprendió por aquello, casi eran las 11:30 y sabía que el interludio se debía al concurso de disfraces, lo que les permitía a las parejas de la pista cierto tiempo para calmarse, beber algo o retocar sus maquillajes.

Terry se sentó frente a la rubia, a pesar de que ella siguió fingiendo que no lo veía.

Candy no era especialmente atractiva. De hecho, había decenas de chicas mucho más atrayentes que ella. Sin embargo, ella sobresalía con aquel vestido que para nada era un disfraz. Y también por sus ojos verdes que lo habían mirado con intensidad pese a lo vacíos que estaban. Para Terry aquello era simplemente irónico. E interesante.

Un pelinegra, que antes se le había insinuado, lo miró con recelo. Terry le sonrió con un dejo de burla. Sin duda, esa chica era su tipo, desarrollada y que iba por ahí paseándose con el aspecto de diosa, llegada únicamente para causar dolorosas erecciones. Pero esa noche, él quería algo diferente. Quería descubrir lo que se escondía detrás de esa mirada verde. Terry nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído por una mirada y solo eso le había bastado para que quisiera acercarse a Candy.

Pero entre más era ignorado, su atracción comenzaba a volverse una obsesión. Un capricho que creía con cada minuto que ella no le miraba. Y a Terry le irritaba. Porque era un deseo carnal que llegaba a los límites de la desesperación.

Terry descubrió que su juego de seducción no funcionaría con ella y eso le hizo sonreír, por primera vez no tenía que fingir que estaba enamorado. Porque no lo estaba y nunca lo había estado. Solo necesitaba descubrir quién era ella y luego hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía que perder? Aunque se esforzó porque esos tres días sin acción no le pesarán más de lo que podía aceptar.

―Mi nombre es Terry Graham.

Por alguna razón, escucharlo hablar le causó un estremecimiento de rabia. Ella tenía un plan y debía apegarse a él.

―No pierdas tu tiempo, no estoy interesada.

Su tono de voz era tajante, Terry sintió un escalofrío ante el temor de no obtener lo que ansiaba.

―Me gustaría convencerte de lo contrario ―a pesar del parloteo en el escenario, la escuchó suspirar.

―Solo estaré una hora y media más aquí.

―Tiempo suficiente para lo que tengo en mente.

―¿Y eso es?

―Una copa y un baile. _Y luego follarte dos veces. Una porque me place y la segunda para compensar lo de Summer._

―Tengo suficientes tragos, muchas gracias. Y para cuando vuelvan a poner música, ya me estaré marchado.

―Si tantos deseos tienes de irte, ¿por qué no lo haces?

―Lo haré, en una hora y media.

―Ni siquiera estás usando un disfraz. Seguramente causaste revuelo a tu entrada ―dijo él mirándola fijamente.

―No, pero lo haré cuando me vaya ―su voz seguía siendo firme y tranquila. Terry se estremeció ante el significado detrás de ello.

Ella no destilaba ese olor a muerte por estar en contacto con ella, sino porque la ansiaba.

―Puedo ayudarte con eso ―propuso con un susurro que sabía sería escuchado.

Candy de nuevo lo miró. Él reconocía el miedo cuando lo veía y la expresión en el rostro de la chica no era miedo y no estaba seguro de lo que era.

La expresión de Summer fue horrible. Primero la sorpresa. Luego, la desesperación. Y por último, la ira. Era grotesco mirarla por toda esa sangre desbordándose por su cuerpo y su boca, pero se obligó a hacerlo, se lo debía. Usó su último aliento para dar un chillido que le desgarró los tímpanos. Y de pronto, todo acabo. Él se dejó caer de rodillas, ensangrentado y con la mano de Summer aferrada a su tobillo. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Esperó a que su corazón desbocado dejara de latir tan rápido.

Antes de Summer no recordaba otro nombre, sabía que mañana el de Summer también se perdería en sus recuerdos. Todas eran olvidables. Ninguna dejaba huella en él.

―No creo que puedas ayudarme con nada ―dijo al fin, seria.

―¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Tal vez hasta pueda hacerlo por ti.

―No, no puedes ―negó también sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Pruébame.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar al hombre frente a ella.

Candy no era ajena a lo que el hombre buscaba, después de todo, cuando su padre murió, su madre, una belleza venida a menos, tuvo que dedicarse a la prostitución para mantenerla. Siete años después su madre murió de neumonía. Y Candy tuvo que arréglaselas sola trabajando para solventar los gastos. Una mamada en el asiento del auto, diez minutos en un motel cercano, cinco detrás del contenedor del callejón; esas fueron cosas a las que Candy se acostumbró. Cada noche, desde las once, en la esquina de siempre, un auto se detenía y le ofrecía algunos dólares a cambio de un poco de su tiempo… de su cuerpo. Candy estaba de acuerdo con eso, no era cosa del otro mundo.

Por supuesto, al principio había sido… no difícil, sino diferente. Mucho. La primera noche en que salió a vender su cuerpo comprendió porque su madre había muerto de neumonía, pues ella casi se murió de frío esperando a que un extraño se le acercara, la mayoría con timidez, como si su paso por ese lugar hubiera sido un error. Candy odiaba a ese tipo de hombres, como si no supiera qué habían ido a buscar a ese lugar. Eran patéticos. Aun así, ella los trataba bien, se arrodillaba y les desabrochaba el pantalón, con una desesperación que sus clientes confundían con una pasión desbordante, pero que para ella era simplemente el deseo de terminar cuanto antes. El tiempo era dinero y ella no pensaba desperdiciarlo con un sujeto que no la miraba por vergüenza.

Los cinco años que Candy estuvo en el negocio para mantenerse y pagar su educación, vio de todo. Cicatrices pequeñas y grandes, tatuajes perfectos y errores de borracheras, penes grandes y pequeños, inclinados y rectos. Fetiches de pies, cuero y ropa de mujer. Sadomasoquismo. Después de tanto tiempo, era difícil que alguien lograra sorprenderla o asustarla. Estuvo con toda clase de personas durante ese tiempo. Sólo un par de veces tuvo que lidiar con tipos raros que le gustaba golpear o usar navajas, pero nunca paso más allá del susto inicial.

Candy se había acostumbrado tanto a esa dinámica de coger por dinero. Era algo que sabía hacer y que le había dejado buen dinero. Apenas dos años atrás lo había dejado, pero extrañamente siempre se sintió atada a esa esquina, a los mismos hombres. A la vida de siempre.

Por eso, cuando aquel extraño de ojos azules le hizo aquella propuesta no supuso nada extraño.

Pero viéndolo más detalladamente, él no parecía el tipo de hombre que buscaba a una mujer para satisfacer sus deseos reprimidos. No, ese hombre era, ¿cómo decirlo? Elegante, su ropa era de marca y su forma de sentarse y de sostener su bebida eran intimidantes.

―De acuerdo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El corazón de Terry comenzó a latir rápidamente en su pecho mientras la seguía por la pista. Estaba vacía y muchas miradas se posaron en ella. Candy caminó lentamente, con la cabeza bien alta. La falda de su vestido ondeando perfectamente con cada paso que daba.

Él miró con total descaro su trasero, respingado y redondo y deseó ver el vestido deslizándose por su cuerpo, exponiendo su piel blanca. Sería una pena que se hiciera la difícil después de haber accedido a ir con él. No quería dejar ninguna cicatriz en su cuerpo, por el contrario, la quería gimiendo, feliz, llegando hasta el final. Tal vez hasta gritando su nombre. Si esa sería su última vez debía ser especial. Se tomaría su tiempo, haciéndolo más dulce que con las demás. De cualquier manera, el final no sería diferente.

Cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta de hotel rumbo al estacionamiento, ella lo encaró nuevamente.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó Candy.

―¿Has subido al faro por la noche? ―Terry quería verla ahí, con su cabello suelto bailando con el viento al igual que su vestido, exponiendo sus piernas. Candy lo miró sorprendida y por primera vez él pudo apreciar otra emoción en su rostro.

―¿Al faro?

―Solo si quieres.

―Bien, ¿tienes auto? ―preguntó ella.

―Sí.

Caminaron al estacionamiento y abordaron un jaguar XK120 del 56[4].

―Son las 12. ¡Feliz Halloween…! ―Dijo Terry después de mucho rato en silencio lo que hizo que ella casi pegara un brinco en el asiento. Había sido una profesional, no tenía que sentirse sorprendida. Sonrió coqueta.

―¿Cuál te gusta más?[5]

Era el cliché de prostitutas más grande de la historia, ella lo sabía, pero Candy no era tonta y no iba a soltarle su nombre a aquel sujeto. Después de todo, no volvería a verle.

―Me gusta Candy ―la rubia se cruzó de brazos y él sonrió burlón.

―Solo mis amigos me dicen Candy ―Naturalmente le estaba dejando en claro que no eran amigos. Terry levantó una ceja y la miró, pero ella siguió mirando al frente, pero al sentir su mirada, ella se giró para mirarlo, lo examinó en un rápido repaso ―¿Ese es tu disfraz?

―No… pero estoy disfrazado.

Avanzaron en silencio hacía el faro, debido a la fecha el acceso era permitido aún a esa hora, aunque estaba totalmente desierto.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, se quedaron en la parte de atrás, donde una malla negra cubría la mitad de la ventana del faro.

Candy apunto hacía el agua y el bosque, recargándose en el barandal. Se quitó los zapatos y los arrojo por el vacío, cuando llegaron a las rocas no hicieron ningún ruido, uno de ellos cayó en el agua, perdiéndose entre las olas.

―¿Tienes miedo?

―No.

―¿Va contra natura no hacerlo?

―Nunca he sido normal.

―¿Por qué quieres hacerlo esta noche?

―Me apegó a mis planes.

―¿Dónde entró yo en esos planes?

―No me conoces, no reaccionarías como mis amigos ―Nuevamente le dejaba en claro que no eran amigos ―y algo me dice que no te interpondrás.

―Puedo preguntar por qué lo haces ―Candy había sopesado mucho el tema y ahora ya no le importaba pensar en ello, se encogió de hombros.

―Puedes, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a contestarte.

―De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

―Poco menos de una hora.

―Quiero pasarla contigo.

―Lo sé.

Terry la miró dispuesta y se preguntó lo qué estaba haciendo. Jamás había significado nada ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado. Él era simplemente incapaz de sentir algo por alguien. Pero junto a Candy parecía fácil hablar, mirarla, cuidarla. Lo cual lo estaba jodiendo porque él sabía muy bien cómo terminaría todo. Se sobó la frente intentando explicarse algo que no parecía tener respuesta, pero que se había vuelto tan fascinante como inexplicable.

Aspiró el aroma de la noche, alejando esos pensamientos. La giró de espaldas a él y la abrazó, colocando su barbilla en los hombros femeninos. Disfrutaron la maravillosa vista de lago Superior. La fría brisa golpeaba sus rostros. Era un lugar tan apacible que por un instante Terry y Candy consideraron que ese era un excelente lugar para estar.

―Si pudiera… probablemente me escondería aquí para siempre ―Dijo Terry con un suspiro.

Terry se quedó así un minuto más, nunca le había interesado satisfacer la necesidad de cariño de nadie, pero creía que la última hora de Candy tenía que ser memorable. Aunque aquello también podría deberse al malestar que inundaba cada fibra de su ser y eso no era más que el justo castigo a su inconsciencia. Él sabía que sus reservas estaban bajo mínimos, que su resistencia nunca se había enfrentado a una prueba tan dura como esa, pero al fin y al cabo ése era él, una persona capaz de olvidarse de la necesidad de respirar cuando aquella rubia de mirada triste entró en su camino.

Y cómo no, las consecuencias no tardaron en aparecer. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, frío y agitado. La necesidad de buscar una fuente de vida era casi tan insoportable como las miles de agujas que parecían estar clavándose en sus costados.

En el salón de fiesta había podido absorber un poco de energía y su cuerpo asimiló la escasa esencia entre los ligeros roces que había conseguido arrebatar de todas las personas en la fiesta. Pero no era suficiente. Sólo la necesaria hasta encontrar a alguien a quien le arrebataría toda la porción de vida que le quedara, por el módico precio de un buen último orgasmo. Un pago justo.

Necesitaba apresurar las cosas antes de que su cuerpo quedara totalmente laxo y se rindió a la necesidad que le había convertido en prisionero de su propio cuerpo; su único verdugo.

Porque, aunque él dejará que sus fuerzas menguaran, lastimosamente la muerte no sería el final, lo único que conseguirá sería un dolor insoportable y la posibilidad de terminar su transformación en una bestia sin corazón ni emociones.

Ella suspiró y lo encaró de nuevo. Candy sonrió, pero la tristeza en su mirada no lograba desvanecerse.

―¿De verdad no piensas detenerme? ―preguntó con suavidad. No parecía confundida ni mucho menos, solo era la pregunta de alguien que intentaba asegurarse de que sus planes seguirían su curso. Terry entrecerró los ojos.

―No.

―Gracias ―musitó la rubia, desviando la mirada. Él estuvo seguro de que ese gesto era más por él que por ella, puesto que por muy imperturbable que pudiera parecer, ella estaba descubriendo pequeños detalles que lo estaban delatando y no quería incordiarlo, pero regreso la mirada a él con curiosidad, cuando sintió las manos masculinas instalarse en su cintura. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron en un beso pasional, él sujetó sus caderas, delineando las curvas de su cuerpo. Ella jadeó con suavidad al sentir cómo la tela del vestido se elevaba por los insinuantes movimientos.

Candy agradeció el poder pensar únicamente en las manos que acariciaban sus piernas por debajo de la falta y en esos labios que recorrían su clavícula. Su voz se había limitado a exclamar pequeños gemidos que se acrecentaban con una rapidez vergonzosa para ella. Entonces, Terry la sujeto por el trasero y la levantó, como reflejo ella rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo del castaño. Candy escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, porque supo que él notaría la humedad de su cuerpo. Estaba expuesta y ya fuera porque él era diestro en las artes amatorias o porque aquella sería la última vez que podría sentir eso, se permitió perderse ante los placeres que él despertaba. Pero también en esa posición pudo comprobar que causaba la misma reacción en Terry y eso fue especialmente satisfactorio. Aun cuando él parecía sereno, al mirarlo de nuevo, se percató del sonrojo que comenzaba a subirle por el cuello y lo mucho que le estaba costando mantener su respiración bajo control. Y satisfecha con eso, Candy continuó desinhibiéndose cada vez más.

Terry la recargó en el barandal para poder acariciar la parte interna de sus mulsos, encontró su centro, mojado y dispuesto y comenzó a abrir camino dentro del cuerpo de la rubia.

―Más… más… ―suspiró ella, sin estar segura de qué era lo que quería exactamente, pero no le importaba, quería más de lo que fuera ―¡Sí!

―Candy ―suspiró él contra su cuello e introdujo un segundo dedo.

La adrenalina de que los encontrara alguien en esa posición y además lo cerca que Candy estaba de dejarse caer al abismo eran dos detonantes que provocaron que ambos cuerpos crecieran más allá de todo.

Candy reconoció el vació que llevaba dentro desde los diez años, desde ese momento en que su padre había muerto y su vida había cambiado. Donde su madre se prostituyo y luego ella comenzó a venderse para mantenerse; porque reconoció que ganaba más vendiéndose que trabajando como mesera.

Fue consciente de todas las manos que habían estado sobre su cuerpo, de todos los hombres que habían derramado su simiente en ella y se sintió sucia, sola y vacía.

Pero ahí, con Terry, erizando los vellos con sus besos, tocándola y acariciándola sintió el placer acumularse en ella, limpiándola y cubriéndola.

Cuando ella gritó, él supo que había terminado, sacó sus dedos con delicadeza y sonrió, pensando que tendría su aroma en más de una parte de él después de que ella se hubiera marchado.

Terry dejo que Candy bajara del barandal y luego con mucho cuidado desabotonó el vestido, exponiendo los senos de Candy, atrapados en un fino y adornado sostén. Ella le miró con algo parecido a la preocupación.

―Con cuidado, por favor, quiero volver a ponérmelo.

―Por supuesto ―lo ató al barandal con el botón y siguió retirando la ropa de la chica, cuando terminó, hizo lo propio con la suya.

Tomó asiento en una saliente del faro donde apenas y pudo acomodarse bien con las piernas abiertas, ofreciéndose como un premio.

―¿Te parece bien si no uso nada… dadas las circunstancias?

Candy negó con la cabeza evitando reírse por lo absurdo que le pareció. Era la primera vez que alguien se dignaba a advertirle que no usaría protección.

Con cuidado, Candy apoyo las rodillas a los costados de Terry, acomodándose para él. Para los dos. Y de dejó resbalar hacía abajo, penetrándose.

Los labios de Terry besaron su cuello, ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás, dejando al descubierto su pecho, Terry se descubrió excitado ante lo receptiva que era Candy y cómo su voz emitía largos y suaves gemidos que lo sumergían a una intimidad enloquecedora. Su miembro, erecto y caliente, encontró alivió al entrar en contacto con su piel. Instintivamente, Candy separó más sus piernas y sollozó de deseo ante los movimientos de la lengua de Terry sobre sus senos, la forma en la que se movía y se empujaba contra ella, le gritaban que la necesitaba.

―Ah…

Candy no supo a quién pertenecía ese gemido, a esas alturas bien pudo haber sido de ambos. Paso sus brazos de los hombros al cuello de Terry y levantó el rostro para mirarlo, sonrojado y apuesto, notando recién la perfecta nariz, sus tupidas pestañas negras y las vetas verdes en sus ojos azules.

Candy sintió el deseo incontrolable de acariciar el rostro de Terry, así que lo hizo, colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas del castaño y Terry cerró los ojos, alzando la cabeza, nadie nunca lo había tocado de aquella manera, era como si encontraran su rostro extraño, atractivo y lejano, y aquello por muy extraño que fuera, fue lo que más placer le hizo sentir.

Los dos se quedaron quietos en esa posición por un segundo. Una brisa los hizo estremecer y Terry rodeó la cadera de Candy con las manos.

―Candy ―era un nombre bonito. Ella era bonita.

―Terry ―lo llamó ella, antes de comenzar a moverse nuevamente.

Pronto, ambos estaban cubiertos de un sudor frío, gimiendo, gritando incoherencias, pero sobre todo, repitiendo sus nombres sin poder cansarse de ello.

Terry se lanzó sobre el pecho de la rubia, probándola, robándole el aliento, ella echó nuevamente la cabeza hacía atrás, abrazando la cabeza castaña contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de moverse y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Sintió un fuerte espasmo recorrerle el cuerpo entero y abrió los ojos, cegándose por un momento con la luz de faro. Terry gritó y arqueó la espalda, Candy enredó más las piernas en esas estrechas caderas que lo exigían todo de ella.

Y después todo acabó.

Candy se levantó con cuidado, le dio un tierno beso y le susurró un suave:

―Gracias ―y comenzó a buscar su ropa y a vestirse en silencio.

―Eres muy hermosa como para terminar destrozada entre las piedras ―él sabía que la inconsciencia lo estaba reclamando, pero no quería claudicar, faltaba tan poco y aferrándose a las finas hebras de la lucidez consiguió levantarse.

―¿Qué sugieres que haga? ―es curioso lo que una simple pregunta puede conseguir. El rostro de Terry quedó clavado en el suyo, mientras la más clara muestra de culpabilidad lo inundaba.

―Bésame ―ella río de medio lado.

―He comprobado que tus besos no son letales.

―Yo puedo…

―¿Ayudarme? ―Terry cabeceó afirmativamente y ella río suavemente ―¿Por qué lo harías?

―Es lo que hago ―pronunció, mientras sus labios besaban la cabeza rubia.

Terry la besó, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia, bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello, acariciando y adorando. Él estaba hambriento, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recibía besos tan cálidos. Los pequeños labios de Candy eran suaves y tenían un ligero sabor a alcohol. Candy se separó y suspiró.

Era hora.

Las manos de Terry se apretaron alrededor del cuello de Candy. Terry esperaba ver miedo, pero éste nunca llego, por el contrario, se lanzó a besarlo nuevamente.

El delicado cuerpo femenino empezó a convulsionarse y Terry apretó más fuerte, ella no luchaba, pero dejo de besarlo. Las lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver el rostro de Terry, pero sabía que él la miraba deseando otorgarle todo su valor para que ella pudiera afrontar aquel último viaje.

Candy poco a poco sintió que la vista se le nublaba. Lo que antes habían sido formas definidas, ahora danzaban revueltas, con colores apagados y contornos difusos.

Entonces escuchó una voz en su cabeza, pero no supo de quién era, diciéndole que, al morir, los acontecimientos que nos marcaron en vida pasaban ante nuestros ojos en cámara lenta.

Y la moribunda Candy supo que era verdad cuando, ante ella, apreció, su padre, antes del accidente. Las escenas sacudieron su mente. El día en que por un capricho suyo se había enojado con su padre, quien trataba de aligerar el ambiente y cuando ella aventó su zapato, su padre se distrajo y perdió el control del volante y ambos salieron del camino estrellándose contra un árbol.

Su madre llorando y culpándola. El día en que las despojaron de la casa porque el banco reclamaba los pagos que ellas no podían costear. La mudanza a aquel departamento donde ella tenía que esperar afuera por si su madre estaba con un cliente y los eventos siguieron de forma vertiginosa, como si su cerebro, consciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de morir, hubiera decidido apresurarse.

Y volvió, como en un sueño, a ver el día en que su madre enfermó y nadie quiso tratarla, cayendo en una lenta agonía y sufrimiento. Se vio a sí misma, en el funeral de su madre donde no derramo ni una sola lágrima.

El primer día que tuvo que hacerse responsable de sí misma, trabajando de mesera y fallando en ello. Decidiendo que venderse sería lo más ideal.

Revivió el nacimiento de su hijo y también aquella última noche juntos, consciente de que el pequeño de dos años moriría.

Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Cada vez era menos consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero su película no se detuvo. Y así llegó al momento en el que su corazón se había partido en pedazos.

El momento en que Charlie, su pequeño, murió. Porque los doctores no fueron capaces de encontrar una cura, solo se limitaron a que no sufriera. Y ella se había recostado en su cama, sosteniendo su pequeña mano y abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón mientras la vida se le escapaba lentamente. [6]}

―Te amo, mami ―consiguió decir en un susurró quebrado por la muerte que lo alcanzaba. Él la miró y apretó su mano con una inocente sonrisa. Su vida se apagaba.

―Yo también te amo, bebé ―se apresuró a responder Candy. Pero no supo si Charlie llegó a escucharla o no, porque al instante la presión de su mano se aflojó y la rubia cabecita se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Un sollozo estremecedor salió de su garganta y deshecha y rota, lloró durante horas encima del cuerpecito aún caliente de su pequeño hijo.

Candy abrió los ojos con pesadez. Le parecía que habían pasado años desde que Terry había empezado a ahorcarla, aunque lo cierto era que apenas había transcurrido un minuto. Sintió su cuerpo rendirse y supo que había llegado el momento.

Al fin. Al fin podría reunirse con su padre y con su hijo.

Terry la cargó y la dejo delante de la luz del foro, recostada con su vestido extendido y soltó su cabello, ya despeinado, que quedó esparcido sobre el piso. La piel pálida parecía brillar con la luz. Acomodó sus brazos sobre su estómago, dejando la mano que tenía el anillo de esmeraldas arriba, sacó del vestido el relicario y lo dejo encima de la ropa, pero antes lo abrió. En él había dos fotografías, una era de Candy y la otra de un pequeño rubio.

Terry quitó la fotografía de Candy. Nunca se llevaba nada de sus víctimas ni tampoco dejaba nada. Había sido muy descuidado, lo sabía, pero si la policía investigaba encontraría el ADN de un hombre que había muerto mucho tiempo atrás. Y además, él quería conservar algo como la reminiscencia de la noche en que un dador de muerte se encontró con alguien que la buscaba.

FIN.

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Hola, hola chicas:**

 **Llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, como les dije, no es un género que sepa manejar bien, pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude.**

 **A todas las que leyeron, gracias por su paciencia y sus palabras:**

 **Sofa Saldaa, Canulita Pech, Guest, DreamsK, Jill, Eli, Venezolana Lopez, Amrica Gra, 4l-3x15, Palasatenea2018, Darling Eveling, Blanca G, Guest, Dulce Graham, Briss White, Elydereyes, Mrs, Ladyofimagination98, Edeny Granchester, Skarllet Northman, Meruru Rainbow, Guest, DTG.**

 **Nos leemos en mis otras historias.**

 **P.D. Les recuero que tengo un grupo en Facebook, pueden buscarlo como Ceshire Fics y que tengo una encuesta en mi perfil.**

 **22- oct – 18**

 **Ceshire…**

* * *

[1] Una avenida llena de tiendas de moda y centros comerciales con boutiques de las grandes marcas. Entre la Avenida Michigan y la calle Oak.

[2] Es uno de los faros más fotogénicos de Estados Unidos. Construido y terminado hacia el año 1910, el faro se encuentra en Minnesotay fue durante años una referencia infaltable en una costa accidentada y peligrosa en las numerosas jornadas con mal tiempo de la zona.

[3] Es un wisky ficticio que al que hacen alusión en la temporada 9 de la serie "Cómo conocí a tu madre"

[4] Es el auto que tiene Sebastián en la película Juegos Sexuales.

[5] Esto le pregunta Vivian a Edward en Mujer Bonita.

[6] Hay un capítulo de Grey´s Anatomy donde Miranda Bailey se cambia a pediatría y en su primer caso conoce a una pequeña condenada a muerte, mientras su padre busca algo que pueda salvarla, pero es demasiado tarde, esta escena está basada en ese capítulo.


End file.
